


他的洋娃娃（His Doll）

by weigu



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weigu/pseuds/weigu
Relationships: V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	他的洋娃娃（His Doll）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoDrinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/gifts).



To: Mangodrinks (逃，没忍住写了个阴间玩意儿，希望太太别打死我。18+请往下翻，预警：很刀很阴间。)

\----------------------------------------------------------

他的洋娃娃（His Doll）

“2085年10月11日，第10085次实验。”

维克多在电脑上记录着。他的神态平和，专注。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

健康，这是维克多对V的第一印象。当他剥离开她的皮肤，植入义体的时候，他再次确认了这一点，她血管的柔韧强健的弧度，整齐排列的细小的神经突触都令他惊叹，这少见的和谐蕴含力量的躯体，将成为这个姑娘雇佣兵生涯的最大依仗。

他不假思索地拿出最好的最贵的义体给V，只有最好的才能勉强配得上这教科书般标准的躯壳。这些金属本不应该被嵌入她的血肉，以医生的眼光看来，那简直是对这美的躯体本身的一种亵渎。他的心里划过一丝遗憾，不过他的手很稳，将自己的思绪和自己的动作隔离，是他成为医生的第一天就学会的事。

他老了，他想，年轻人的活力和野心是一面残忍的镜子，最能让人照出自己的衰老。她即将踏上扬名立万的道路，就像年轻时候的他的翻版。可惜他的成名之路上全都是痛苦的记忆。他目送着她离开这里，他不会干涉她的选择，只是默默地为她送上最好的祝福。

“谢谢老维，你是最棒的。”听到V的夸奖，他忍不住勾起了嘴角。

夜之城的一颗新星正冉冉升起。恩怨又将续写新的篇章，而他选择隔岸观火，独善其身。就像一个岸边的摆渡人，她说她要过河，他能做的只不过是稳稳地将她送过河，毕竟，对岸的生活已经像是上辈子一样遥远了。

他能做的不多。

V隔三岔五受点小伤，这是意料之中的。他总是一边给她治疗，一边听着V解释她那稀奇古怪的受伤经历。

“嘿，我接了个委托去处理一个赛博精神病。”

他一边调着药剂台的参数一边问：“然后呢？就把自己的脸划伤了？”

她不好意思地笑着，浑身都冒着傻气。

老维无奈地摇摇头。V健康而富有光泽的秀发披散在脸颊。他拨开她的发丝，用棉签轻柔地给她涂抹消炎药，这么愚蠢的伤口让老维觉得，这傻姑娘估计成不了夜之城的新传奇或者佣兵新星了。

这样也好。

维克多已经受不了她受了点小伤就大呼小叫地闯进他的诊所的一惊一乍了，她第一次这样闯进来的时候，着实让他心慌了一下。现在嘛，只能说总喊狼来了的小孩儿会丢失大人对她的信任，她是不会真把自己伤得太重的，维克多这样想着，对V有不知打哪里来的盲目的信心和不切实际的祝愿。

维克多熟悉了V的身体后，很难不去注意到那些美丽的纹身。

有一回他竟然在看拳赛的时候走神了，莫名其妙地回想起那些纹身，猜测着是谁纹上去的。 

是扭扭街的那个怪咖？还是云顶会所的那个收费很黑的纹身狂？

维克多不禁将困扰了自己很久的这个问题问出口。

“嗨，是街边的自助纹身机纹的。”

老维本想推销自己纹身的水平，顺便炫耀一下自己身上的纹身。可这下被V噎住了。

他有点不高兴，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

在手术的过程中，V睡着了，这次她的伤口有点棘手，一块玻璃扎进了她的胳膊里。多亏了麻醉药，V什么都感觉不到，没心没肺地睡着了。维克多看着她恬静的睡颜露出了微笑，也只有这时候V能安静一会儿了。在这难得的片刻沉默中，维克多的思绪骤然轻缓地跃动了一下，他后知后觉地意识到他正被一个不会照顾自己的傻姑娘全心全意地信赖着。他安静地替她包扎好伤口，不忍心叫醒她。

也许，也许找个机会他该劝V换个更安全，更稳定的工作。

V就如同夏季调皮的急雨，时不时地在他的心湖洒下俏皮的雨滴。他像是每一个青蓝色的湖泊那样，包容着夏季透明的雨，雨滴混入青蓝色的湖水里很快就消失不见了，就像从未来过一样。

等到维克多意识到，V无孔不入的渗透时，维克多的波澜不惊的湖水已经被V搅了个天翻地覆：V是和一个荒坂的可疑人物一起出现的。

自从她提起德肖恩以来，她已经消失了太久了，他心底的隐忧一天比一天地扩大。

终于，她伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓地出现在他面前。他没能听到她熟悉的充满活力的招呼声，这个无药可救的乐天派已经不能开自己的玩笑了。

他被劈成了两半，一个冷静到近乎冷酷地抢救着V，另一个恨不得躺在那里不省人事的是他。这位医生对他病人的怜悯，已经超过了职业所要求的程度。他是作为一个心急如焚的男人，在向他熟悉的老朋友死神卑微地祈求，祈求死神放过这世界上他最爱的一个灵魂，为此不惜许诺以后为死神献上任何其他的祭品，不论是他自己的灵魂还是别人的。

汗水流进了维克多的眼睛，刺痛的感觉让他想哭。V细微的呼吸维系着维克多最后的理智，他想捉住这缕不比蝴蝶扇动翅膀时卷起的微风更强的气息。维克多的嗅觉失灵了，她身上垃圾场的难闻气味被他的大脑自动过滤掉。维克多只求呼吸到有她的呼吸的空气。

维克多终于从死神手里抢回了他的小姑娘，他颤抖着双手，洗去身上属于V的血迹。

但这只是暂时的，relic引发的神经系统紊乱不可逆地进行着，维克多发现他如此痛恨，痛恨无能为力的自己。

维克多治不好V。

这不是维克多第一次认识到自身的局限性，他和命运无数次交手，他以为自己已经熟悉了这场拳赛的规则，即便输了，也不会被打倒。他曾无数次不服输地爬起，或许有几次超过了裁判的倒计时被判为输者，但他的心中永远保存着不可玷污的胜利，他凭借心中的胜利夺取无数次事实的胜利。

可是这个男人现在被打倒了。

他真的治不好V。

吝啬的死神只承诺了一段时间的宽限。

他这个笨拙的裁缝，怎么都缝补不好自己心爱的洋娃娃了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

V醒了。

维克多不得不告知她残酷的现实，如果可以，请随便别的什么人来替他告诉她吧，维克多心底有一个声音这样说着。

但是没有另一个人，也没有另一个事实。

维克多又一次目送V走出他的掌控范围，继续去进行她热爱的雇佣兵事业。

维克多后悔了，在第一次看见V的背影消失在门后的时候，他就应该制止她，就应该用自己过来人的经验劝服她，不要去追逐传奇，因为追逐传奇的代价永远是爱你的人替你来付。

很快，V再次受伤，V又来拜访他。

V笑嘻嘻地跟维克多介绍，自己脑子里的电子幽灵，据她描述，她们已经成为了形影不离的朋友。

自从上次V差点死掉之后，维克多就再也不敢想象V的危险佣兵生活了。他已经不能看到她的鲜血。

V的鲜血燃起维克多的怒火。

“你不是跟我保证过，会加倍小心吗？”

“哈哈哈，没办法，强尼突然就出现，我脑袋一晕就被石头绊倒了。”V用她惯常的幽默感描述她的受伤经历，语气还是没心没肺。

维克多笑不出来了。

强尼，强尼，强尼，V竟然和这个蚕食她生命的寄生虫做朋友。

维克多的沉稳，维克多从过去的教训中学会的关于放手的智慧，一瞬间被愤怒燃烧殆尽，阴暗的幻想不知从哪里翻涌起来占据了他的脑海。也许，只有当V被浸泡在福尔马林里，成为一个漂亮的标本，一具不会呼吸的尸体时，她才会听他的话。

“你为什么生气了？”V终于发现老维神色不对。

“你为什么还去做那些没有意义的委托，你还嫌自己死得不够快吗？你为了钱连命都不要了！”

V也生气了，雇佣兵事业是她仅剩的精神支柱了，绝对不是钱那么简单，能帮到别人，她很开心。老维这话太过分了，V简直不敢相信这是整个夜之城对她最好的那个老维。

“我是来找你治疗的，不是来听你对我指手画脚的！”

“指手画脚？我是关心你，希望你别再被骗了，我不希望你像杰克一样！” 

V气冲冲地从治疗椅上坐起来，“哈，死了也是我活该，夜之城还有很多义体医生。我到死的那一天，都不会再来见你！”

V一边放狠话一边走向诊所的门。

V就要被他气走了，永远不会回来了，维克多知道这只是小孩子赌气的话，可巨大的恐慌还是攥住了他的心。

一股巨大的力量迫使V转过身来。是维克多冲了过去，将她推到了墙上，一只胳膊挡在V和墙壁之间，V狠狠地撞上了维克多的手臂，他的肌肉硌得她生疼。

维克多吻上V的唇。

V懵懂地睁大了双眼，呆在原地。维克多闭着眼睛，完全沉浸在了这个吻中。他走投无路地吻上她的唇，只有这样她才不会再说出令他生气的话。

他离开V的唇，凝视着V的双眸破罐破摔地说，“现在你知道了。”

他礼貌地放开自己的手，面上仍有歉意。他的失控似乎只有一瞬间，如果忽略他裤子的明显凸起的话。

“对不起，我刚刚说的是气话，我只是太担心你了。请你还是来定期检查，好吗？”维克多温柔地低声剖白着自己的心，他补充道，“你现在也能理解夜之城没有哪个义体医生比我更关心你了。”

“我不是在拿我的感情来要挟你，我不希望你有什么压力，只是，记得来看看老朋友，好吗？”

V的脑子乱作一团，强尼骂骂咧咧地靠墙诅咒着，说：“我早知这医生没安好心。”

维克多尽管看不到，却在理智上觉察到那个电子幽灵的存在。

他不希望V为难，也从未想过表露自己的感情，这是一个意外。

他已不记得自己有多少年没有像刚刚那样说气话了，他其实知道V是夜之城最有良心的雇佣兵之一了，有时候为了很低的报酬把自己搞得浑身是伤，他自私地希望V不要这样高尚，这样傻。

维克多盯着V的脸，发现V的脸上露出了迷茫的表情，苦笑了一下，说到底，他也只是个有私心的普通男人。

维克多转过身走向自己的手术台，带着几分狼狈。至于自己的身体状况，他没有理会。这只是一种正常的生理现象，他也不是第一次因为这个女孩儿而这样狼狈了。上一次，他梦见了她苍白裹着绷带的躯体，他在那个晚上终于接受了自己对V的感情的其中一部分，尽管他不认为这是重要的一部分。

V其实正在脑子里对着强尼大喊：“安静点！让我一个人想一想！”

V心事重重地离开了老维的诊所。

过了一周，V终于想通了，她决心接受老维的告白。 

当维克多看到V犹犹豫豫地踏入他的门的时候，他松了一口气。看来他没有吓坏V。

不过，当他看到V羞涩的表情时，维克多的心跳声开始在他自己的耳边炸响，甜蜜的预感诱使他注意到更多的细节，譬如V没有受伤却来拜访，V低垂的躲闪的眼神。于是在V做出任何行动之前，维克多已经情不自禁地露出了灿烂的毫无阴霾的笑容。

这孩子心里从来藏不住事，维克多盼望着V说出任何话，他确信那将是甜蜜的有关爱的言语。

V不好意思地说：“老维，我回去以后认真想过了。如果你不介意我快死了的话。我觉得.....我想......我们可以谈恋爱。” 

他不在乎V是不是要死了，他唯一对抗无情死神的办法就是抓住他能拥有V的每一分钟。

话音刚落，维克多就像是一个毛头小子一样急切而冒失地吻上了V的唇，舌头也挤进V的牙关，他的一只手缓缓地从V的脊背抚摸上去。

V好不容易才挣脱出来，慌慌张张地说：“老维，我还没关门。”

维克多本想浅尝辄止的，但是V的话似乎默认，只要关了这扇门，他们就可以逾越一切禁忌的线。

他的义眼闪烁了一下，遥控着关上了那扇门，与现实的门相反，他心中原始的欲望的门轰然洞开。

倒计时的读秒声在他的耳边响起，令他不安，令他焦躁。自从V被他从死神手中暂时夺回来之后，他一直被这种声音纠缠，他想不出任何别的办法来摆脱这种声音，只有将V揉进他的骨血之中，看到V安然无恙地在他的羽翼之下，他才能得到片刻的安慰。

维克多将V整个托起，双臂牢牢地将V卡在他的胯部，维克多的手陷进V软绵的臀肉中，他们忘情地接吻，倒在了破旧的沙发床上。

维克多使出浑身解数取悦他的女孩儿，他带着几分自豪运用自己的医学知识，不放过V身上任何一个敏感点，他严谨地观察着V的反应，忽视了自己的需求。他幸福地为她忍耐着。

他见过无数的裸体，可只有这一具身体既圆润，又柔软，既纯洁，又放荡，既让他想捍卫，又让他想留下几个无伤大雅的吻痕。

V又露出了那种羔羊一样的迷茫的表情，她的双眸失去了神采，被维克多的手指搞得节节败退。迷茫的羔羊落入牧羊人的温柔陷阱。

又过了几分钟，V都开始恼火了，老维不像她的那些前男友一样直奔主题，难不成她要求老维吗？

维克多体贴地满足了他的女孩儿的需要，当观察到V的一些高潮前的生理反应的时候，他进入了V的身体。

维克多的大脑空白了一瞬间，女孩儿的甜蜜让他忘记了他的医学知识。

他热血沸腾，年轻时有关性的幻想争先恐后地回归他的脑海，那些他以为自己早已忘记的幻想，在他的努力下在V的身上一个个变作了现实。

V的身体完全沦为维克多的玩物。

当然维克多也付出了自己的代价，他的精液留在了V的体内。

随后一种莫名的悲戚将维克多拉回了现实，他知道这是正常的生理现象。可也许是因为这次的高潮比任何一次都猛烈，所以这次的悲伤也格外地深重。

维克多低下头，凑近怀里的女孩儿，他对V说：“永远不要离开我。”

V在混沌之中胡乱地答应了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

荒坂带走了V，可还给维克多的只有一具冰冷的躯体。

他和威尔斯太太一同为V举办了送别仪式。

但是，V的遗体并没有出现在葬礼上。

米斯蒂、威尔斯太太都觉得维克多疯了，维克多一接收到V的遗体就将她的身体泡进了福尔马林，封存进了他特意开辟的冰冷的地下室中。

维克多辩解称，V同意将自己的身体捐献出来。V的病状是新的，具有研究价值的。

她们没有拆穿这个和V的身体一样苍白无力的谎言，她们只是用同情的目光看着这个失掉了自己最重要病人的失败的医生。

V确实签署了一份她自己也不知道何时签署的文件。也许是在某次性爱后的混沌当中，维克多骗取了V的生物指纹。如果V听说了这事儿，她会觉得强尼的诋毁也不无道理。

维克多无数次解剖V的身体，尤其是她的神经中枢。relic对她身体的影响，被他如实地记录在自己的电脑上。

维克多陷入了长达数年的研究的狂热，他反复假设，治疗V的各种方案。

V的灵魂还在荒坂，也许他能够为V准备好一个容器，修好她的千疮百孔的躯体，也许，他能等到她再次睁开眼睛的那一天。

维克多不希望V的新身体都由冰冷的义体构成，他发疯地思念她的温度。

所以每次解剖后他都尽量将线缝在最不起眼的位置，他的小姑娘，爱美。

“2085年10月19日，第10090次实验。”

维克多起身，再次将V小心地放入福尔马林当中。

V的发丝像是海藻一样在溶液中漂浮。

“再见，我的美人鱼，我的洋娃娃。”说这话时维克多眼中的柔情的光芒，会让任何正常人退避三舍，不寒而栗。

幸好，没人会来打扰他和他的女孩儿，这冰窖是他们朝夕相对的幽会地，静谧，安宁。

维克多从未怀疑过V会醒来，他在幻觉中曾多次看到V睁开了眼睛，调皮地对他吐泡泡。如果他能等到那一天，他想他将会大笑着捞起她湿漉漉的身体擦干，带V离开这个苦寒之地。

“我爱你。”维克多的声音消散在地下室的寒气之中，没有回音。


End file.
